


Julie's Babysitter's a Vampire

by smeeyoulater



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: But I could also do the series too :), Everyone was so mean to Rory in mbav. JUSTICE FOR RORY!, F/F, I gave the characters with no canon surnames mbav surnames lol, Julie's mom is alive, M/M, My Babysitter's a Vampire AU, Nobody is Dead, Rose is Julie's mom, This will be based on the 2010 movie, mbav dynamics may be changed to fit this world, rated as teen to be safe, sort of lol they're vampires instead, there will be some mentions of blood but nothing too graphic, you don't have to know mbav to understand the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeeyoulater/pseuds/smeeyoulater
Summary: Julie Molina was sixteen, but her parents decided she and Carlos needed a babysitter this weekend. The sitter and the whole town turn out to be a little more than they expected.“Okay, so it’s not what it looks like.” Reggie started.“YOU’RE A VAMPIRE, DUDE!” Flynn yelled.Reggie shushed her and looked around. “Okay, so it’skind ofwhat it looks like."This fic somewhat follows the plot of "My Babysitter's a Vampire" (the movie and series). Knowledge of mbav is not necessary to understand this fic. The main characters of Julie and the Phantoms are in the place of the main My Babysitter's a Vampire characters, but some dynamics have been changed.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina & Alex & Reggie & Luke Patterson & Willie & Carlos Molina, Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: smeeyoulater's JATP Fics





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about the dynamics in both Julie and the Phantoms and My Babysitter's a Vampire for too long, and this fic is the result. I hope you all enjoy! This first chapter is much shorter since it is the prologue. Subsequent chapters should be longer.

Carlos sighed as he clicked on the next video in his recommendations. He had fallen down the endless YouTube rabbit hole of paranormal investigators. 

“ _Today we are exploring the abandoned veterinary clinic _.” the hunter in the video whispered.__

__Carlos chuckled. Who believes in evil dog spirits anyway?_ _

__Suddenly he heard a banging noise. Carlos sat upright. There was no such thing as demon dog spirits, but there were thieves._ _

__Carlos stood up and turned toward the kitchen. “You guys okay in there?” Carlos yelled towards the kitchen. Julie and Flynn were too busy making s’mores in the microwave to hear him. He heard another bang, this time definitely coming from outside. “I’m the man of the house. I gotta keep Julie and Flynn safe.” Carlos muttered to himself as he walked toward the front door._ _

__As he put on his Crocs, Carlos paused for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his teddy bear Dodger. He scooped up the bear and went out the door. Dodger wasn’t coming along because Carlos was afraid. Carlos was _not_ afraid. He just wanted to bring his teddy bear - just in case. _ _

__Luckily for him, it was just his neighbor shooting pucks._ _

__Carlos rolled his eyes. “Hey, do you mind?” he yelled at the boy across the street. “Can’t you just do that tomorrow?”_ _

__“Chill kid, it’s only ten thirty. Isn’t it a little late for you anyway?” The boy hit Carlos’ ego right where it hurts. His bedtime wasn’t until eleven on Fridays! _Mostly because Julie was in charge…_ _ _

__Carlos decided it wasn’t worth it to argue with him, so he started back up his driveway. The boy laughed to himself as he went back to his hockey pucks._ _

__Thump._ _

__Thump._ _

__Thump._ _

__Carlos pivoted back around to get in a final word before going inside. To his surprise, he found the drive empty. “Greg?” Curiosity got the best of him as he went back out into the driveway._ _

__**Plop**._ _

__A shoe fell from the sky right in front of Carlos._ _

__His eyes widened. If his two and a half weeks of watching paranormal hunters online taught him anything, it was that a single shoe was never a good sign. He started to freak out. Who- or what got his neighbor? Were they going to come back for him? They can’t just leave witnesses alive!!_ _

__He dropped his bear and screamed._ _

__Just then, Carlos was blinded by a car pulling into the driveway._ _

__“Carlos?” Ray said as he jumped out of the parked car, “Why are you outside? What’s wrong?”_ _

__“He’s gone! He’s gone!” Carlos was too frantic to fully explain the situation._ _

__“JULIE!” Rose shouted._ _


	2. Luke Patterson

Luke had clung to Reggie’s side ever since the fifth grade. They were inseparable until Reggie got pulled into the school’s theater program. Sure, theater kids are usually weird, but Los Feliz’s drama club was another level. Reggie just wanted to audition, and now he’s constantly missing classes and staying out late, all because of _Caleb_.

Luke couldn’t stand Caleb, especially since he basically stole his best friend away. When he was invited to Caleb’s homecoming party Luke couldn’t say no. He was physically unable to form the words. Caleb’s invite seemed more like a demand.

“You’re coming to my _killer_ party on Saturday, right?”

Luke hated that guy. He hated parties. But then Caleb said the magic words.

“ **Reggie will be there**.”

Caleb knew how to push everyone’s buttons. Luke knew Reggie was not exactly the greatest when it came to crowds, so he conceded. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be there.”

“Great! Can’t wait to see you there.” Caleb turned on his heels and walked down the hallway. He stopped to help the principal put up missing posters.

Luke couldn’t help but stare in astonishment as Caleb took the principal’s coffee and drank it.

“Six shots of toffee nut, great choice.” Caleb said to Principal Lessa.

“Great. Choice.” She repeated in a monotone voice. Luke wondered what kind of Jedi mind-tricks Caleb was pulling as Lessa went back to the posters.

“Hey, what’s up?” Luke didn’t need to turn around to know who was asking.

“How can you stand being around that guy all the time?” Luke turned to face Reggie.

“Well, he has this… _charm_ about him.” Reggie replied, cringing internally at his choice of words. “Come on, we gotta get in line before all the cookies are gone. I’m buying today.”

Luke couldn’t stay mad at him for long. Especially if Reggie was going to buy him sweets. “Alright, alright, let’s go.” Luke cracked a smile and slung his arm over Reggie’s shoulders.

-

“I can’t believe that your mom hired a babysitter for you!” Flynn practically yelled.

“Shhhh, the whole school doesn’t need to know that. Plus he’s for Carlos, not me.” Julie replied as they walked over to an empty table.

“There was a Lukas Patterson in my biology class, do you think that’s the same Luke?”

“Luke is such a common name, I doubt it’s the same Luke.” Julie sat down.

“That’s him right there! I’ll go ask.” Flynn said, quickly standing up and walking over to a boy holding a tray full of cookies. 

“Wait, Flynn!” Julie started, but she knew it was no use. Once Flynn had a target in her sights there was no way to stop her from launching a missile. 

As Flynn left the table, Alex approached. He tapped out a tune on the table and said, “Hey Jules! Where’s Flynn off to?” He sat down across from the girls’ trays. 

“She’s making new friends. How’ve you been? I didn’t see you all summer!”

“Yeah, there was a lot going on. I met a guy named Willie at the park, and-”

“Oooooh Willie, huh? What’s he like? Where does he go to school? Do I need to have a chat with him?”

“Julie! We’re just friends. I think. I don’t know. He just moved from San Francisco, so he goes here now. We’ve only had chemistry together, but he told me he’s making friends with some of the drama club kids.”

“Oooooh you have chemistry togetherrrr!” Julie laughed at her own joke. 

“Who has chemistry with who?” Flynn asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Alex rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing. Anyway, can I borrow three dollars and forty-seven cents? I’m starved, and I think the lunch ladies might kill me if I try to take out another IOU.”

“Yeah, I gotchu.” Julie searched in her purse for loose change. 

“So, you’ll never guess what happened when I talked to Luke!” Julie rolled her eyes as she started counting out the coins. “He IS your babysitter!” Flynn stated triumphantly as she sat beside Julie.

“Julie has a babysitter, Julie has a babysitter!” Alex sang tauntingly.

“ _Carlos_ has a babysitter. So I have one less responsibility next weekend.” Julie huffed, dropping the change on the table.

“I promised Willie I would have lunch with him today, so I’ll see you guys later.” Alex scooped up the change. “Thanks, Jules!”

“You’re welcome.” Julie turned to face Flynn. “So who is this Luke Patterson guy?”


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been editing this same chapter over and over for more than a week now... sorry it took so long to come out! I have most of the story already written, or at least planned out. I hope that you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> *There are mentions of blood in this chapter towards the end.*

_Wednesday was Luke’s favorite day of the week._

Wednesdays were Luke and Reggie’s day. They would go for walks in the park, and Reggie would tell him all about the different trees they passed. Luke was never that into nature, but Reggie’s passion was enough to change Luke’s mind. Reggie’s rehearsals with the drama club had moved to Wednesdays this month- another reason Luke couldn’t stand that club. By the time rehearsal ended and Reggie got to Luke’s house to pick him up it would already be dark.

They were going for a moonlit walk.

Luke couldn’t stop thinking about how romantic it would be. The sun was usually blinding, but the moon would only give off shadows. He wondered how Reggie’s gelled hair would look in the silver moonlight- would it still shine? Luke shook the thoughts out of his head as he tried to concentrate on what his biology teacher was saying. 

Luke soon found himself getting distracted again as he sensed someone staring at him. He glanced behind him and saw a girl boring a hole into his head. Luke recognized her as the girl who talked to him in the cafeteria on Monday. 

Once the girl had his attention, she gestured for Luke to wait a second as she scribbled onto the corner of her notes. She ripped off the corner and handed it to Luke.

“ _If there’s an emergency at the Molinas’ on Friday, you can shoot me a text and I’ll be there ASAP. -Flynn Wier_ ”, and then listed Flynn’s number. 

Luke quickly shot her a thumbs up and tucked the note into his pocket. He doubted there would be an emergency that he couldn’t handle, but he knew Flynn was close with the Molinas. 

“Lukas.” the biology teacher said. His back cracked as he spun forwards in his seat and sat upright. “If you could, please explain the diagram to the class?”

Luke sighed as he started to walk to the front of the class. _At least it was Wednesday_.

-

Reggie was waiting by Luke’s locker at the end of the day. Reggie tied his flannel around his waist and fiddled with the sleeves. He was completely spaced out when Luke appeared.

“Hey, Reg!” Luke exclaimed, opening his locker. Reggie jumped at the sudden noise. “You okay?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah! Just thinking about… stuff.” Reggie replied vaguely, purposefully avoiding eye contact. He leaned back against the locker to try and look more natural but failed.

Luke gave Reggie a side-eyed look, not buying what Reggie was selling, but not pressing the issue further. Reggie was clearly stressed, and Luke didn’t want to add to that.

“Alright. Are we still on for tonight?” Luke asked, taking out the geometry book and shoving it into his backpack.

“Oh, yeah! I will meet you at the park at seven.” Reggie’s phone went off. He glanced at the message and his eyes went wide. “Oh shiitake mushrooms.” He whispered to himself, switching the phone off and putting it back in his pocket. “I’ve gotta get to rehearsal, I’ll see you later.” Reggie pushed off the lockers and started down the hallway. 

“Bye.” Luke sighed. He knew that those drama club kids were trouble, but he didn’t know how to bring it up to Reggie. At the start of high school, they both didn’t have many friends. It was just Luke and Reggie against the world. That was until Reggie auditioned for one school musical and got inducted into the drama cult. 

_At least it was Wednesday_.

-

Luke laid down on his bed with his geometry work spread out around him. He’d finished the homework hours ago, and was waiting on Reggie’s call.

Luke scrolled through Instagram aimlessly, not liking any of the posts on his feed. He didn’t follow many people, so the distraction lasted about two seconds. He dropped the phone on his bed and rolled off.

Luke navigated his way through the piles of clothing on his floor. He picked up the guitar leaning in the corner of his room. He fiddled with the tuning and strumed some chords. As he was getting into the rhythm he created he heard his phone ring. He set the six-string down and lept at his phone, landing on his hard mattress. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, are you ready to go?” Reggie asked. 

Luke could tell he was smiling. “Yeah! I’ll meet you there.”

“Wait I don-” Luke had already hung up. 

_Oops_ , he thought. Hopefully Reggie would forgive him for cutting him off.

Luke got up from his bed and straightened out his shirt and adjusted his beanie. Thank God it was a Wednesday.

-

Luke walked to the park with his hands in his pockets. Once he arrived he sat on a bench to wait for Reggie. He heard some footsteps and turned around. Instead of Reggie, Luke was greeted by Caleb.

“Hello, Luke.”

“Caleb.”

“I know you said you’re coming to the party on Saturday, but I’m going to need you to do me a favor first.”

Reggie ran in. “Caleb! What are you doing here?” he said, out of breath from running. _Did her run all the way here?_

“You haven’t decided, so I am deciding for you.” Caleb said.

“I… you can’t do that. I choose me, so let Luke go home.” 

Luke looked between the two, confused about the conversation. “Reg, what’s going on?”

“Luke, you need to leave. Don’t come to the party.”

“No,” Caleb started, “it took you too long to make up your mind.” Luke swore he saw Caleb’s eyes glow.

Reggie didn’t know what he was thinking, he just charged at Caleb. Caleb hissed and grabbed Reggie’s fist. He twisted his arm behind his back and bit him on the neck. 

Luke didn’t know what to do. His brain had shorted out. 

Reggie collapsed to the ground and started to writhe. Luke suddenly remembered how to move and shot forward to check on his friend. 

Caleb tapped Luke on the shoulder. “What the Hell did you do to him?” Luke shouted.

“Are you slow or what?” Caleb asked. “I’ll see you at the party, Patterson.” 

Caleb charged at Luke and then-

Luke woke up in the park alone. 

_Had he dreamed the whole encounter? Did Reggie flake out on him? That doesn’t seem likely…_

As he sat up, he noticed that his neck was super stiff. Probably from sleeping on a bench… Where did all this blood come from?!? There was no way it all came from himself… Memories from the previous night started to come back to him. Reggie was hurt! And Luke… fell asleep on a bench? He still couldn’t remember anything past that.

He rubbed his neck. When his hand pulled away he found it coated in blood. Luke then took his phone out of his pocket to check the time- twelve missed calls from his mom, and seventeen from Reggie. It was around five in the morning, and Luke needed to get to school by seven or his mom would never let him hang out with Reggie again.

Luke stood from the bench and started on his way home, still wondering _what happened last night?_ He decided it would be best to ask Reggie in person, quickly shooting him a text to let him know he was alive... mostly.

That was definitely the worst Wednesday ever.


End file.
